


Cuidados

by Lara_Boger



Category: Sensitive Pornograph
Genre: Aki is a student, Hungry, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-19
Updated: 2010-07-19
Packaged: 2019-08-17 17:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara_Boger/pseuds/Lara_Boger
Summary: Aki não sabia que a vida poderia ser tão leve.





	Cuidados

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Os personagens de Sensitive Pornograph não me pertencem, sendo propriedade de Ashika Sakura. Essa fanfic não tem fins lucrativos.
> 
> Postado originalmente em 19/07/2010

**Cuidados**

Estudar e estudar. Aki tinha uma semana de provas pela frente. Os livros e apostilas espalhados na mesa eram um claro indício de como fora seu dia naquela sexta-feira e como seria no fim de semana. O silêncio era quebrado apenas pelo som do folhear das páginas, ou do marca-textos deslizando pelo papel, marcando as frases mais importantes.

Aquela não costumava ser uma tarefa difícil. O rapaz estava acostumado com aquelas maratonas de estudo. Até pouco tempo, enquanto morou na pensão do outro lado da cidade, tinha o costume de revisar as matérias durante a madrugada. As horas de sono eram ocupadas por estudo pois era o único tempo do qual dispunha já que fazia bicos o dia todo além do serviço de limpeza do lugar.

Agora as coisas tinham mudado, afinal Ueno lhe convidara para dividirem o apartamento, e sem contar o fato de ter conseguido um trabalho fixo como vendedor em uma loja de eletrônicos. Sobrava mais tempo e podia estudar em horário mais adequado, mas aquela semana exigiria mais de si.

Era uma semana inteira de provas importantes: e mesmo que finalmente tivesse recuperado as matérias atrasadas por ter se matriculado fora da época comum, eram avaliações cujas notas poderia lhe ser muito úteis mais tarde, tanto para garantir tranquilidade no fim do ano, quanto se quisesse uma bolsa para estudar em uma boa universidade no futuro.

E para isso teria de fazer mais que simplesmente revisar suas anotações. Menos que isso seria negligência. Não podia ir mal naquelas provas. Precisava se concentrar.

Precisava, mas estava difícil. Apenas não entendia a razão.

Estava sozinho no apartamento. Aki estava fora, trabalhando. TV e rádio desligados. Os sons do trânsito eram barrados pelo vidro das janelas. Tinha tudo que precisava para se concentrar mas não estava conseguindo.

Sentiu o estômago parecendo vibrar enquanto fazia um som alto. Fome.

Suspirou, incomodado. Isso não deveria tirá-lo do sério daquele jeito.

Fechou os olhos com força, respirando fundo e tentando mais uma vez se concentrar no que estava lendo. Sua caligrafia não era difícil de entender mas o que escrevera não parecia fazer sentido, assim como a cor verde do marca-textos não parecia diferente de um grande borrão.

Fraqueza. Há quanto tempo não comia?

Sinceramente não sabia. Lembrava-se de ter tomado café junto com Ueno, antes que ele saísse para trabalhar. Como estava de folga, poderia dar-se ao luxo de estudar durante o dia e ter mais algumas horas de sono. Sua maratona de estudos era cansativa e era bom dormir um pouco mais. Por isso entregou-se aos livros assim que terminara de lavar a louça.

Isso às oito da manhã. E já era quase noite. Nem pensara em comer nada durante aquele tempo.

Estava acostumado a jejuar. Aprendera, não exatamente por vontade própria mas se acostumara com aquilo. Quem não se acostumaria com isso, quando poderia se alimentar apenas uma vez ao dia e era duramente castigado por seu dono se ousasse tentar comer um bolinho que fosse?

Estava acostumado com pouca comida e isso não deixava de ser uma vantagem. Especialmente nas primeiras semanas em que começou a reconstruir a vida por si mesmo. Trabalhar e estudar, comendo o mínimo possível sempre fazia com que esticasse o pouco dinheiro que tinha, tão escasso que as moedas tinham um valor inestimável.

Deveria agradecer ao seu ex-mestre por isso?

Sentiu um frio percorrer sua espinha ao ter a lembrança daquele homem. Sacudiu a cabeça e esfregou os olhos tentando esquecer daquilo. Era passado. Precisava se concentrar no que realmente interessava.

Apostilas, livros, anotações.

Não em comida. Nem podia. Não podia mexer e dispor do que não era seu.

Prosseguiu, esforçando-se ao máximo e sentindo as pálpebras pesarem. Nem se deu conta do barulho da chave girando na fechadura. Era Ueno chegando. O som dos passos do namorado lhe trouxe de volta para a realidade, assim como o abraço e o beijo suave em seu pescoço. Sorriu maroto diante do gesto carinhoso. Era uma bela forma de dizer olá.

\- Oi, Ueno-chan. Como foi o trabalho? - perguntou, sem tirar os olhos das anotações.

\- Tranquilo. E você? Estudando muito?

\- É, um pouco.

\- Um pouco? Há quanto tempo está aí?

\- Desde que você saiu.

\- Hum, isso faz muito tempo. Por que não encerra por hoje?

\- Não posso parar, Ueno-chan. Ainda tenho muita coisa pra revisar. - respondeu, esfregando os olhos, demonstrando cansaço. - Está cansado, por que não toma um banho? Eu posso preparar alguma coisa pra você.

\- Não estou cansado, e também não quero te atrapalhar.

\- Não vai atrapalhar. Preparo em um instante...

Solícito, Aki levantou-se da cadeira, mas talvez tivesse feito isso rápido demais. Sua visão escureceu e acabou perdendo o equilíbrio. Seu destino seria o chão se Ueno não tivesse sido mais rápido ao enlaçando sua cintura, evitando assim sua queda.

Sentiu quando ele o colocou sentado novamente. Rapidamente, viu-o puxar uma cadeira para si, sentando-se a sua frente e levantando-lhe o rosto.

\- Aki-chan? Aki-chan, está me ouvindo?

\- Estou, estou sim.

\- O que está sentindo?

\- Eu só fiquei tonto, nada demais. Já passou.

\- Que horas você comeu?

\- O que?

\- Há que horas você comeu pela última vez? - perguntou, claramente esperando a resposta - Você comeu alguma coisa, não é?

Ficou quieto diante daquilo, e o silêncio não poderia ter sido mais expressivo para o moreno. Viu Ueno franzir o cenho, em clara reprovação.

\- Não comeu nada, Aki-chan? Desde a hora em que eu saí? - pareceu impressionado com a constatação - Vem, eu te ajudo.

Novamente sentiu o braço dele enlaçando sua cintura, ajudando-o a levantar e andar. Estavam indo para a cozinha. O moreno deixou-o sentado e foi até a geladeira, retirando algumas coisas e colocando sobre a pia, começando a preparar algo e sem a mínima intenção de permanecer quieto.

\- Por que fez isso, Aki-chan? Não pode ficar sem comer. Por que não comeu nada?

Não sabia o motivo, mas ficou envergonhado demais para responder. Os motivos lhe pareciam óbvios demais para uma explicação e não conseguia entender porque o outro parecia tão bravo. Explicar o óbvio poderia ser algo constrangedor, mas teria de dizer algo. Ele esperava uma resposta, mesmo que parecesse distraído em preparar o lanche.

\- Eu não posso mexer no que não me pertence. - respondeu, simples.

Só não contava que a simplicidade dessa resposta fizesse seu namorado parar com o que estava fazendo, dirigindo seu olhar espantado para si.

\- Como assim?

\- Ueno-chan... o apartamento é seu e estou aqui de favor. Não posso pegar o que não é meu sem autorização.

Silêncio. Aki ficou incomodado com o peso do olhar que Ueno lhe dirigiu, sem saber o que ele queria dizer com aquilo. Parecia assustado, como se não pudesse acreditar no que dissera.

\- Precisa da minha autorização pra comer? Está falando sério? - perguntou, incrédulo - Se eu passasse uma semana fora, você ficaria os sete dias sem se alimentar?

Abaixou a cabeça, constrangido. Por que ele parecia tão zangado?

\- Você não está aqui de favor. - disse o moreno - Nós dividimos as despesas, esqueceu? Isto aqui é tão seu quanto meu, e mesmo se fosse apenas um hóspede não precisaria da minha permissão para comer ou usar um cobertor.

Um nó se formou na garganta de Aki diante do que lhe parecia uma prova de generosidade, mesmo que para o outro fossem gestos que não significassem nada. Ueno não sabia do que havia passado nos anos de cativeiro, quando não podia comer ou ter direito a algo mais quente que um simples lençol. Ele não sabia e nem iria saber pois não pretendia contar nada além do estritamente necessário. Só não queria vê-lo aborrecido.

\- Gomen, Ueno-chan. Eu não queria te deixar bravo.

\- Vou ficar bravo se acontecer de novo. - disse, levantando-lhe o queixo com um gesto suave - Onegai, Aki me prometa que não vai mais fazer isso. Eu não te convidei pra dividir o apartamento comigo pra que ficasse doente. Não deixe de comer.

\- Hai, tudo bem. Não faço mais.

\- Ótimo. Agora coma. - mandou, enquanto colocava em sua frente um prato com sanduíches e um copo de vitamina. - E depois disso você vai descansar.

\- Não posso, ainda tenho anotações pra revisar.

\- Já estudou demais por hoje. Precisa respeitar seus limites, sabia? Está exausto. Sei que a próxima semana é importante pra você, mas vai cair doente se continuar desse jeito e não há prova que seja mais importante que sua saúde. Além disso já estudou tanto que duvido muito que ainda possa ir mal.

\- É, e de qualquer forma talvez eu não consiga mais olhar pra uma apostila. - admitiu, sorrindo despretensiosamente.

\- Ótimo, agradeço muito o seu bom senso. E continue comendo. Nem pense que vai me enrolar.

Aki comeu os sanduíches sob o olhar vigilante de Ueno e assim que terminou com o lanche sentou-se com ele para assistir televisão. Acabou deitado, com a cabeça no colo do moreno, enrolado em um cobertor que ele fizera questão de lhe entregar achando que estava muito frio.

Suspirou satisfeito ao se dar conta de há quanto tempo não tinha aquilo: estava aquecido, alimentado, acarinhado pela pessoa que amava e, acima de tudo, livre.

Normalidade, chances de futuro. Coisas que até pouco tempo julgava serem sonhos distantes.

Pequenos confortos, gestos banais, grandes significados.

Nunca pensou que a vida pudesse ser tão leve.

**_Fim_ **


End file.
